University for Social, Economical and Political Thought(USEP or USEPT)
The Democratic Mandate has opened the "University for Social, Economical and Political Thought" (USEP or USEPT) on Ias, using the highly developed education system of the planet. The USEPT is meant to be a think-tank for the Mandate and the Empire as a whole. Many nobles and even serfs are invited to come together and learn, discuss and solve major problems within the sector. History The USEP was founded by the Democratic Mandate itself after having big philosophical debates about the future of the sector. Many members, who were part of the debate, realized their gaping holes in their knowledge of social, economical and political problems. While the first looked simply for experts to advise, they soon decided that they needed teachers to not be dependent on someone else all the time. With that, the USEP was founded. Soon after the plan was set into motion by purchasing a big empty area in a bubble right next to the capital. This bubble was used as a Biodome before, which gives the soon built campus a very nature-focused look with all the still standing plants, parks and lakes on the outskirts and within the campus. Many of the former paid experts, and many others, were hired to fill the USEP with staff. These experts chose some people out of their midst to take on the organisational challenges. Their goal is to lead USEP to new heights. In the first few months Institutes were formed, some even off-campus and off-planet. 'Organisation ' The USEP works through different interconnected groups and individuals. 'Director of Affairs' Officially the USEP is lead by a Director of Affairs. *The Director has their own staff, many of them serfs, who help run the USEP, its schedules and courses, all the logistics and informational services. *The Director works as an intermediary between the Mandate and the USEP. *The Director was voted by the other nobles of the staff to be the Director. *The Director has no voting power on the Mandate Forum, but can always lobby their cause. *The Director delegates the schools Conference, where new Institutes are formed. 'Conference' Most of the general discussion about new forms of study and with it new Institutes and their leader Jávins, is held by the monthly Conference *The Conference includes the Director, all Jávins, Student Council Heads and some representatives of the Mandate itself. *The Conference normally agrees on new Institutes by simple majority. The Director or their stand-in can only veto it, if they show that the funds are not available. *The Conference also appoints the new Jávins out of the USEP school stuff or available outside experts proposed by a member of the Conference. 'Jávin' Every Institute and with it every subject is lead by a Jávin-only Nobles-, who runs their Institute, hires needed staff after receiving funds by the Director and the Conferences, and generally takes care of the logistics of the Institute. *Every Jávin delegates Institutes Meetings, where new scheduled, courses and lessons are discussed. The other staff, nobles and serf can advice them on that, but they have the last word. *Every Jávin enforces the school rules. *Every Jávin has their own staff, who are mostly serfs, who support them in all matters. 'Student Council Head' The students of the school vote out of their midst, nobles, who will represent them in the Conference, the so called Student Council Heads. *Serf Students, who paid their way into the University or have gotten a noble patron are still allowed to vote, but can't be voted on. *The Student Council meet on the campus every Week to discuss Problems. *Every student is assigned a Student Councils Head to go to deal with problems and questions. 'Logistics' To deal with high fees to the staff, the upkeep and development of the campus and better learning experiences the USEP receives monetary compensation by the Ias government, the Mandate and other sympathetic Organisations. The students are asked to donate money for visiting the school, but there are no mandatory school fees. The only exceptions are serfs, who have not received the blessing of their noble to visit the school. They have to pay a personally discussed fee, which can be used as a safety net for legal prosecution from the "insulted" noble. Serfs can visit the school either through the above or be allowed to visit by their noble liege. 'The Curricula' The Curricula for the USEP is filled to the prim with lessons, courses and guest talks. Every student chooses their curricula, but they have to at least visit and complete one course every month to receive the campus advantages. Subjects of learning in the USEP are mostly about social, political and economical theories or practical uses of them. There are no courses or lessons on natural Sciences, medical Sciences, or technical Sciences. While there are discussion on law, religion and culture, you can't study on the USEP to become part of the Crux Police Force, the Clergy or be accepted as a Lyran cultural talent. Current Courses and Lessons *What it means to live after the 10 virtues - a theological study *Labor Crisis - A Chance for change *The End of House Vela - How to stay connected *The STO - A study of the corporate Model *Yakiyahs fall - A course on the military advancement on Yakiyah *Hong Lu - Papers on the reclamation *Navette - Great Work in motion *A historical study on Emperox elections *Ias-Living in solitude *The less developed worlds - A Secret Workforce? *The Cerberus Group - A closer look *The Astral Synedrium - Did it fail? *The Red Dogs Society - A look behind the Curtain *How to develop your own show with PRISM *Aquilan Soldier Serfs Psychology *A historic paper on the Noble Duel *Inner workings of Charities - A practical Example! *A theoretical discussion on law and its necessity *A theological discussion on the Chain of Being *Serfs - What do they need? *A discussion on the importance of the Happy serf *A Reflexion on the use of speeches within the Empire *Theories on the Guild *A discussion on the best planet to live on *Serf Housing - How to deal with too much space *A discussion on solutions of recurring conflict *MES - Its uses in politics *Exploration - Gains and Benefits on Unregistered Spike Jumps *Fizzy Cheese - Its importance for the economy *Peaceful Mercenaries - A Seminar on the Deathless and how to best use them *Asteroids - A Seminar on their hidden knowledge *The Imperial History before the Scream *Nihilism - A structured debate *A Dream come true - A discussion about luck, dreams and their importance *Lyran Attaches - A discussion on proper attire *Gleipnir Correction Facilit y- A story on collaboration against odds *ACRE: How to deal with faceless business partners *Little Ruben Books: A Devil In Sheeps Clothing *Actii Mercantil - An Economics Class The Campus The Campus on Ias was a former biodome and gives it its special look by being close to nature and civilization at once. The most important Locations are: *'The Auditorium': This place is used as the room for conferences, guest lessons and the Student Council meetings. It's a big theater-like structure, which also has offices for the Director and their staff. *'The Emperox suite:' This building is meant for the Emperox, if they decide to visit and attend the university. *'The Noble Suites:' These buildings House every student of the specific house. Many call these houses Adelfotita. Many connections can be made there. *'The Studentville:' These buildings are for students, who are serfs or left the Noble Suites. *'The Agora:' The central plaza, center of discussion, meeting place, filled with a fountain and park areas. *'The Stargazer Park:' Close to the Agora, still the old biodome, Place for outside external curriculum. Maintained by an army of gardeners. *'The Mountain Library:' Near the Auditorium, this massive library houses the most knowledge of Ias. While many librarians rum this library, not every data book has yet been read. *'The River Mall:' A building filled with shops, restaurants and other free-time activities. Always open and always filled with shoppers. *'The Stewards Fields:' These buildings and fields are meant for training and sport activities. It is also the place to train for the yearly Institute Olympics. *'The Institutes:' Every Institute has their own buildings with offices for the Jávin and their staff, a specialized smaller library, learning rooms, speech halls and their own agora. *'The Guest Quarters:' This building is meant for all the people, who visit the USEP as a guest. It includes housing as well as several smaller stores. 'Other Locations' The USEP also has finished construction of the Institute for Practical Research on The Planet Man, using the special condition on the planet to try out social theories in practical situations. Collaborating with the Office of the Saishu and the Asura the Democratic Mandate opened [https://far-verona.fandom.com/wiki/The_USEPT_Kannushi_Reticulum_Talaivi_Amaterasu_Campus The USEPT Kannushi Reticulum Talaivi Amaterasu Campus] on the planet [[Aomori|'Aomori']] to reduce travel cost and time. Collaborating with the honorable House Triangulum the Democratic Mandate tries to bring education back to [https://far-verona.fandom.com/wiki/Hong_Lu Hong Lu]. To achieve it the Mandate has build the [https://far-verona.fandom.com/wiki/The_Yamauchi-Mandate_Compound_of_Learning.?venotify=created The Yamauchi-Mandate Compound of Learning.] On the Planet of [[Cabina|'Cabina']] the USEPT has opened a new campus, the [[USEPT Cabinan Campus|'USEPT Cabinan Campus']]. It tries to bring to the southern part of the sector. Category:Democratic Mandate Category:Organizations Category:USEPT